1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a 3D display apparatus and a method for processing an image using the same, and more particularly, to a 3D display apparatus which reduces a dead zone which may be generated according to a viewing position of the viewer, and a method for processing an image using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an effort to develop a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus has been accelerated for viewing with cubic effect. Accordingly, 3D images which were able to be watched mainly in the theater can be watched at home using a general display apparatus such as a television.
3D display apparatuses may be divided into a glass type system and a glasses-free system according to whether glasses are used for watching a 3D image.
An example of a glass type system is a shutter glass display apparatus. In the shutter glass scheme, left-eye and right-eye images are output alternately and left and right shutter glasses of 3D glasses worn by the viewer are opened or closed alternately in conjunction with the output of left-eye and right-eye images so that the viewer can feel a cubic effect.
A glasses-free system is also referred to as an autostereoscopic system. A glasses-free 3D display apparatus displays optically separated multi-view images and transmits light corresponding to images of different views to the viewer's left and right eyes using parallax barriers or lenticular lenses so that the viewer can feel a cubic effect.
FIG. 1 illustrates the display of multi-view images of a general glasses-free 3D display apparatus.
With reference to FIG. 1, multi-view images are reproduced by rendering optically separated multi-view images from the 1st view to the 9th view in a way that the 1st view image is positioned in the 1st view position and the 9th view image is positioned in the 9th view position. If the viewer is positioned between the 1st view and the 9th view, the viewer can watch a 3D image without the need of glasses and feel motion parallax according to the change of a viewing position. However, a general 3D display apparatus arranges and displays images sequentially from the 1st view to the 9th view so that a dead zone may be generated according to the viewing position.
A dead zone indicates a position where a viewing position of the viewer changes from the Nth view to the 1st view. In the dead zone, the viewer watches at the same time images of two views which are separated far away so that serious crosstalk may occur. Consequently, the viewer cannot watch the 3D image. As shown in FIG. 1, the position where the 9th view image and the 1st view image are viewed at the same time is a dead zone.
FIG. 2 illustrates an arrangement pattern of multi-view images of a general glasses-free 3D display apparatus.
With reference to FIG. 2, multi-view images are arranged sequentially according to each optical view as illustrated in FIG. 1. Accordingly, a radical difference of image views, i.e. a dead zone, occurs in positions of the 9th view and the 1st view.
In the dead zone, a 3D image cannot be viewed normally due to crosstalk.